


Reparations

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E09 - Bound by Blood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec apologises, Communication, Episode: s02e09 Bound By Blood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Magnus returns home to find a sleeping Alexander in his loft. This gives them the chance to talk about what happened with Raphael.





	

After Raphael had fallen asleep, Magnus carefully removed himself from underneath the young vampire. After leaving a note to tell Raphael where he had gone, Magnus opened a Portal and went home. When he got there, he was very surprised to find a certain Shadowhunter curled up, asleep, on his sofa. “Alexander…” He breathed.

“Magnus.” Alec groaned, sleepily. “You’re back.” Alec sat up carefully and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He then stood up and walked over to Magnus before wrapping his arms around the Warlock’s neck.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised.

“It’s late, angel. Why don’t we go to bed and have this conversation in the morning?” Magnus suggested.

“Okay.” Alec agreed. He then pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss before allowing Magnus to lead him through to the bedroom. They were both able to sleep easier with the knowledge that their relationship seemed to be okay.

They would know for certain after they talked the next morning.

* * *

 

When Alec awoke the next morning, he was in no rush to get up. It was very rare for him to wake up before Magnus so he allowed himself the opportunity to just watch his lover sleeping. However, Alec soon began overthinking, allowing numerous scenarios to run through his head, about how things might go after Magnus woke up.

This led Alec to begin panicking. He then decided that this was clearly a good time to get up and go for a shower, maybe, if he was lucky, he’d be summoned to the Institute before Magnus woke up. That wasn’t mean to be though, because as soon as Alec tried to move, Magnus’ grip on his waist tightened, alerting the Shadowhunter to the fact that Magnus was no longer asleep.

“Good morning, Alexander.” Magnus chirped. Alec had no idea how his boyfriend could be this cheerful and alert, so soon after waking up. But if things went well, hopefully he’d get the opportunity to find out.

“Hi.” Alec replied, reverting back to his usual shyness. Magnus didn’t want that but he could understand exactly why his Alexander was nervous. They needed to talk about the events of the previous night.

Magnus leant down to give Alec a chaste kiss. He wanted to try and convey to Alec that he wasn’t upset over yesterday, but Magnus knew that his Shadowhunter would need verbal clarification. It was one of Alec’s many endearing quirks. “We’re okay, angel.” Magnus assured. “If you think we need to talk then talk but I don’t think there’s anything wrong. You apologised for punching Raphael last night. And, in future, if I see anything suspicious about one of your siblings then I will come and tell you straight away. Okay?” Magnus explained.

Alec nodded in agreement and was about to say something when Alec’s phone went off. Whilst Alec answered the call, Magnus got out of bed and went to make his boyfriend some coffee which he then put in a travel mug.

When he went back through to the bedroom, Alec was just leaving the bathroom, dressed and ready to leave. He took the mug from Magnus and pressed a passionate kiss against the Warlock’s mouth. “Thank you. I’m sorry about this but I need to go.” Alec excused.

“It’s not a problem. You have a job to do.” Magnus smiled.

Alec then left, neither of them knowing what the day was going to throw at them.


End file.
